


Thaw

by RobotSquid



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotSquid/pseuds/RobotSquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey gets caught in the rain and needs to be warmed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaw

It hadn’t rained this hard in months.  Even though Sorey knew the way home, he’d gotten lost at least three times already.  The rain was dripping off his overgrown bangs into his eyes, and every time he wiped the water away the wind would pick up, blowing more raindrops into his face.

By the time he saw the tall gates of Elysia, he was completely soaked.  He dashed up the hill, suddenly feeling as if his very bones were frozen.  The grass sunk under his weight as he ran, flecks of mud splashing up to stain his shoes.

He burst into the front door of his house, a flood of warmth crashing over him as he entered.  The hearth was already lit, a fire burning steadily and filling the whole house with gentle heat.  By the left wall, surrounded by a stack of books, sat Mikleo, who peered at Sorey over the top of the Celestial Record.

“Well,” he murmured.  “Look who’s back.”

“Sorry,” Sorey said with a grin, plopping down on the floor to take off his muddy shoes.  “I meant to be back before you woke up.”

“And just where were you, anyway?”

“Well….”  Sorey ran a hand through his damp hair and shook it out.  “I was kinda hungry and I thought I might go hunting for some prickleboars so I could make some dinner, and then it started raining, so I thought I could wait it out but it just got worse, and then—”

“Okay, I get it,” Mikleo said, closing the book and setting it aside.  “I’m not mad, Sorey.”

“Really?  Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.  I was just worried.”  Mikleo stood and looked Sorey up and down.  “You’re soaked.  And getting water all over the floor.”

“Hmm?”  Sorey held out his arms and looked down at himself.  “Oh, yeah, I guess I am!”

Mikleo sighed.  “Why don’t you go and change…I’ll get a towel.”

Sorey nodded and headed into the bedroom area to find some dry clothes.  It was usually easier to just sleep in his regular clothes, but he did keep a spare outfit just in case he got particularly dirty during ruin exploration.  Sorey pulled off his soaking wet clothes and pulled on the fresh ones, already feeling cozier as he did so.

“Are you done?” Mikleo called from the main room.

“Yeah!”

Mikleo stepped into the bedroom, holding a towel and immediately frowning at the pile of wet clothes on the floor.

“Come on, you’re going to ruin them if you do that.”  Mikleo tossed the towel on the bed and bent down to pick up the clothes, smoothing them out and laying them across the back of a nearby chair.

“Sorry.”  Sorey laughed, feeling a little embarrassed.  “I don’t mean to make you clean up after me all the time.”

“Well, you’re hopeless on your own, so I don’t have much choice, do I?”  Mikleo picked up the towel and gestured for Sorey to sit down on the bed.  Sorey did so, concealing a soft sigh of contentment as Mikleo placed the warm towel on his head.

“So I guess you didn’t get any prickleboars, did you?” Mikleo asked as he gently rubbed Sorey’s hair dry.

“Nah,” Sorey replied, his voice slightly muffled under the towel.  “They must have been taking shelter from the rain.  I was the only one dumb enough to be out there.”

Outside, the wind picked up, howling loudly against the walls of the house before fading away again.  Rain pelted the windows for a solid ten seconds, and then let up again.

Mikleo laughed softly.  “Can’t argue with that.”  He pulled the towel away and was greeted by Sorey’s smile.  Mikleo paused, his chest tightening and his own face growing warm.  No matter how many times he saw it, Sorey’s bright and innocent smile undid him every time.

Mikleo hastily placed the towel back over Sorey’s face, if just to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.

“That should do it,” he said, giving Sorey’s hair one last rubdown.

“Thanks.”

The wind picked up again, screeching angrily through the mountains outside.

“Sounds pretty rough out there,” Mikleo remarked, getting up and walking to the window.  “I really wish you hadn’t gone out.”

“You worry too much!  I’m fine, Mikleo, really.”

Sorey immediately sneezed.  Mikleo turned around, a smug smirk on his face.

“Are you now?”

“Oh stop.  I’m just a little cold, that’s all.”

Mikleo sighed and headed back over to the bed.  “All right, come here.”

Sorey perked up, his expression hopeful.  “What—?”

Mikleo climbed under the blanket and gestured for Sorey to join him.  “You’re hard enough to take care of as it is.  I don’t need you getting a cold too.”

Sorey’s face lit up and he eagerly crawled in under the blanket.  He wrapped his arms around Mikleo and pulled him into a hug.  Mikleo wriggled around with some effort, pressing his back up against Sorey’s chest.  Sorey hugged him tighter and Mikleo grunted, startled at the tight grip.  He reached for Sorey’s hand, squeezing it gently and tugging it away, just enough to loosen the grip.  Sorey got the message, and his arms relaxed.

“Sorry,” Sorey murmured, nuzzling closer still.  Mikleo decided there was no need to let go of Sorey’s hand.  He was freezing.  Mikleo rubbed his thumb over Sorey’s fingers, hoping that the weather hadn’t made him sick.  He had to warm him up somehow. 

As Sorey loosened his grip, the rest of his body relaxed.  He took in a long, solid inhale, then breathed out across the side of Mikleo’s face.  Mikleo snuggled backwards into him, close enough to feel Sorey’s rapid heartbeat against his spine.

For a while, there was only the sound of rain and the crackling fireplace.  Sorey’s breath across Mikleo’s ear reached a steady, even pace.  Mikleo began to subconsciously count the seconds of Sorey’s inhales and exhales.  Five seconds in, nine seconds out, over and over.  MIkleo was certain, after several minutes of this, that Sorey had fallen asleep.  He closed his eyes and tried to do the same.

Sorey took in a deeper breath, stretched, and exhaled, air wafting over Mikleo’s ear and fluttering into his hair.  He tightened his grip around Mikleo’s waist just a little, and Mikleo felt Sorey’s knees press into the back of his legs.  Sorey’s entire body was warming up.  Mikleo felt Sorey’s heartbeat pulsing against his spine and into his bones.  A sharp tingle rose up across Mikleo’s skin, spreading out from everywhere Sorey was touching him.  The sensation blossomed out from his stomach, his legs, his spine.  Mikleo shivered.

Sorey’s breath was warmer now as he nuzzled in closer.  The heartbeat against Mikleo’s spine grew faster, but only just barely.  Mikleo sucked in a breath as a new sensation brushed against his neck.  Familiar lips, certainly not the softest, but definitely the sweetest just touched the side of Mikleo’s neck, and Mikleo swallowed quietly, squeezing Sorey’s hand.

He felt Sorey’s lips turn up into a smile.  Sorey nuzzled closer; his whole body shifted, curling around him as if to draw Mikleo into himself.  Mikleo smiled, more tension flooding out of him.  The rain outside was picking up even faster, and he allowed himself to be soaked into the warmth that was Sorey.

Sorey kissed his neck for real this time, his lips lingering against Mikleo’s increasingly sensitive skin.  Mikleo took in a breath, exhaling quickly, vocalizing the tiniest hint of a moan.  Sorey’s lips smiled again, and Mikleo felt another kiss upon his skin, and the very tip of Sorey’s tongue.  Mikleo inhaled again, a small shudder tearing through him.

“Sorey…” he whispered.

“Yes?” came the answer, just before another kiss landed on his neck, just before that devious tongue skirted lightly across the skin once again.

Mikleo only moaned softly.  He shrank back into Sorey’s chest, a different tension taking hold in his body.

Sorey was clueless about many things, but this certainly wasn’t one of them.  Neither of them had ever had eyes for anyone else; perhaps something in them had known even when they were children that there would only be the two of them.  Sorey never kissed anybody before Mikleo, so there was no reason why he should be so _good_ at it.  Nobody had taught him to do what he so effortlessly did, nobody had shown him anything about it.  But everything about the way Sorey kissed him was perfect.

Sorey’s kisses were getting bolder, more brazen now.  His lips were more open, and more of his tongue ventured out against Mikleo’s skin.  Mikleo squeezed Sorey’s hand as his heartrate increased.  Sorey was past warm now, it was hot enough to bring a thin layer of sweat to Mikleo’s skin.  MIkleo parted his lips slightly, sucking in a quiet but deep breath, and nestled back against the heat behind him.

He’d never admit it to anybody, but he liked being so much smaller than Sorey; they fit together so perfectly just like this.  He could feel the muscles in Sorey’s arms, strong and familiar.

Sorey’s lips were sucking gently, lapping at Mikleo’s heated neck, kissing him like he needed it to breathe.  Every so often, his tongue would flit across a ticklish spot, and Mikleo would whine softly through pursed lips.  Sorey adjusted the grip of their hands, interlacing their fingers, his calloused palm clutching the back of Mikleo’s hand.  He squeezed once, with just a hint of possession, and drew his hand away.

He dragged his fingertips across the back of Mikleo’s wrist, up his arm, gripping his slender bicep and massaging as he ventured up.  Mikleo inhaled sharply, letting out a moan.  A fierce shiver went through his body from where Sorey was touching him.  “Mmm…Sorey…” he whined.

Sorey’s fingers were on his shoulder now, touching him so lightly and with such reverence.  The heat radiating from his palm soaked through the fabric of Mikleo’s sleeve.  Mikleo shuddered again, drinking up every last drop of warmth on his body.  Sorey had his lips on Mikleo's neck, sucking deliberately and with the _slightest_ touch of teeth.  He began to travel downward, searching for new skin, more of Mikleo that needed his mouth’s attention.  Mikleo squirmed a bit, drawing his knees up closer to his chest, then stretching his legs out again before relaxing.

Sorey’s fingertips touched the top of Mikleo’s collar, and he hooked his fingers inside, tugging the fabric away as far as he could.  Mikleo gasped, louder than he meant to, and felt the hum of Sorey’s laughter against his skin.

“Sorey…you’re….”  _You’re killing me_ , was what he wanted to say.  The words evaporated into another soft gasp as Sorey’s other hand reached up and deftly undid the first button on Mikleo’s shirt.  More of Mikleo’s neck and shoulder were exposed now, the fabric pulling back to make way for Sorey’s eager mouth.

Mikleo squirmed again, then reached up to place his hand over Sorey’s.  He had moved to the second button, but as of yet had done nothing.  Mikleo would have ripped the button if he could have his way, but he wasn’t so far gone as to realize he’d have to fix it later.  With ungraceful haste, he pushed his hand against Sorey’s, silently telling him— _begging_ him—to undo another button.

Sorey did so, and with that, Mikleo’s entire shoulder was his for the taking.  Mikleo heard a tiny, excited giggle behind him, and then Sorey’s lips were everywhere, kissing the soft curve of his shoulder, burying themselves in the crook of his neck, sucking every last inch of new flesh that he could find.

Mikleo dismissed all shame towards any sound he made now.  Sorey was _burying_ himself in his skin, breathing him in, whispering Mikleo’s name in between kisses.  His embrace was tighter, his previously delicate fingers gripping the fabric of Mikleo’s collar with barely controlled intensity.

Sorey was normally good about not leaving marks, or at the very least very small ones, but whatever had come over him tonight was driving Mikleo absolutely crazy.  Mikleo couldn’t wait to see what he’d look like tomorrow, couldn’t wait to see the result of Sorey’s handiwork.  It would be absolute hell to hide from their grandfather, who as far as Mikleo could tell knew nothing about any of this, but it would be worth it.

“Mik…Mikleo…” Sorey breathed as his motions began to slow.  He relaxed his grip as he began pressing soft kisses atop the areas he’d sucked most fiercely just moments before, as if to soothe the hypersensitive nerves he’d just created.

Mikleo breathed out, a sharp exhaled gasp, and softened his grip on Sorey’s hand.  He nuzzled back into Sorey’s embrace as Sorey continued to place kisses across his shoulder and neck.  MIkleo could feel him so much more sharply now, his nerves stretched to their limit of perception.  He felt every inch of Sorey’s lips, his warm breath from his lungs, even the tips of his bangs as his hair brushed against Mikleo’s ear.

In time, the kisses slowed and then stopped entirely.  Mikleo adjusted, plopping himself down onto his back and staring up into Sorey’s flushed face.  Sorey was grinning, resting his head on his hand, elbow propped up on the mattress.  He still had such a baby face, and Mikleo swore that was the same stupid grin he had had the first time Sorey had shown Zenrus he knew how to read on his own.  Full of pride, but behind it, a deep yearning for approval and validation.

“I take it you’re all warmed up now?” Mikleo asked, pulling his sleeve back over his naked shoulder.  He hadn’t meant to sound quite so nervous when he’d said it, and hoped that Sorey didn’t pick up on it.

“Yeah!” Sorey replied with a laugh.

“Why’d you stop?”  Mikleo frowned, attempting a convincing pout.

Sorey leaned over, touching the tips of their noses together.  “I could kiss you all night if I put my mind to it.”  As if to prove it, he gave Mikleo’s lips a quick peck.

“Is that so?”  Mikleo raised an eyebrow.  “Care to make a wager of it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm trash for these two, whoops.


End file.
